Sky
by midnightAlixe13
Summary: Hey Sky i just excaped the facility or so i thought! the facilty killed me family and now i'm alone or so i though! this is my story and soon to be the story of six other kids! read if you must but do be carful i don't want to scare you!


NOOOO!!!!! i can't it can't be!!!! I'm can't be back at the facility!!!!back to were i started!!! were they all died!!! Just then i heard my door open. "309 you got company play nice" a cold metallic voice told me. "BITE ME!!" i spat back.

"HEY WATCH THE WINGS!!" said a voice for behind me. Wait did she say wings?? "Who are you??" i asked venom dripping from my voice with each word. "Who are you??" asked a second voice. "Someone you don't want to mess with now answer my question!!" i hate it when experiments get lippy!

" Well I'm Max this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angle" Max answered. What kind of name is Fang? what is he a vampire? "Sky" "Wow that a pretty name! i wish i had a name like that or Cleo or Kelly now wait Samantha that such a ...." Then came mumbles I'm guessing someone put a hand over her mouth. "Sorry that was Nudge" How old were these kids? "Wait how old are you?" I asked my thoughts coming to words.

"Well I'm 8, Gazzy's 10, Nudge is 13, Max is 16, Fangs also 16 and so is Iggy!!" said a cute little voice. "Wait your just kids i mean like kid, kids!!" how could they do this to a 8 year old!!! i was at lest 13 but Koahl, Steff, JJ, Dylin and Madelin were here since birth so.. "Wait if you call us kids how old are you??" asked the other male voice probably Iggy.

"Well if you must know I'm 19" And elves have vanished to the land of angry corn!!!! **(SRR I was eating lots of surger!!!!)**

"OK fun chit chat can someone get this blind fold off me??" i was so tired of having it on. "OH yeah sorry" that was Iggy i think.

AND THEN THIER WAS LIGHT!!!!

I looked around at everyone Their was 3 girls one mooka colored, one with curly blond hair (obviously angle) one with brunet hair and chocolate Brown eyes (max) so the other must be nudge.

Then their was also 3 guys. A younger one (gazzy most likely), one with strawberry blond hair (must be Iggy) because the one with black hair and black eyes just screamed FANG!!!!!!!

"Why do you have to were a blind fold?" Angle looked at me curiously with her big blue eyes. "well my powers are controlled by my eyes and the nurses normally don't like to be set on fire" i said with a smirk.

"you can set people on fire!?!?" Gazzy asked vary loudly "Well more like i can control fire along with lighting" i told them. "Just wait a sec" i told them "Hey nurse could you take me to my room!?!?!?" i asked. just then Travis came up to the cell "them too?" he asked "yeah them too" **********************************************************************************************************************************************

We just walked into my big wonderful room when i heard a scream! I turned around quickly to see nudge starring at my closet mouth open.

"Uhh nudge you can go in a look if you want" i told her. Then she hugged me and ran. "wow ok everyone this is my room do what you want. theirs video games, my Ipod, my closet i guess ohh and cookies on the table!!!" before i could finish max was at the table! EATING ALL MY COOKIES!!!!!!!!!

"Well you can have some if MAX doesn't eat them all!!!" at this Max raised her head hearing her name.

"Can i play your PS2 please??" gazzy asked giving me Bambi eyes. "Sorry Gazzy i don't have a PS2 but i do have a Wii with Rock Band if you want" i told him. "A Wii that's way better then a PS2 do you want to play with me???" he asked already setting it up "How bout Fang plays first then I'll play Kay?""Sure" he handed the controller to Fang.

I looked around and the only one left was Iggy who was now on my Ipod. "What-cha listening to??" i asked "awaken by disturbed" he said "wait now it hero heroine by boys like girls" **(one of my fav songs =P =])**

_____________________________________________________________OUU LOOK A LINE_________________________________________________________________

**Me: so what-cha think?? **

**MAX:Well i don't think there were enoff cookies **

**Me: well its your fault if you wouldn't have EATEN THEM ALL their would have been more**

** Iggy: yeah and maybe i could have gotten some!!**

**MAX: well tfb you didn't get their fast enoff!!**

**Iggy: I'm BLIND i didn't know were they were**

** MAX: well that your fault Iggy: SOO ITS MY FAULT I"M BLIND!!!!T#!TGER!TQ#WHRE **

**Me: you tow cut it out!!!! WEll review plz as i go to *sigh* make more cookies Iggy:that i get!!!**

**MAX: no way i get some!!! **

**Iggy:noooo **

**MAX:yeahhh **

**Iggy:noooooooooooooo **

**MAX:yeahhhh **

**Iggy:xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**MAX:XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Me:WHAT?!??!?!?!**


End file.
